


Lovely Memories

by sunshineem



Series: One Shot At Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineem/pseuds/sunshineem
Summary: if you want a playlist to listen to while reading thisor this one
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One Shot At Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213058
Kudos: 10





	1. lovely memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you want a playlist to listen to while reading this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Adfk3qNAErM&ab_channel=Ivoryyy)   
>  [or this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0rvkGQDWEU&ab_channel=chillstreet)

Nobody ever saw potential in their duo. Two setters. Rivals. Competitive.

Nobody could ever imagine they would come to love each other as much as they loved to be on the court. If someone asked how this came to be, neither of them would really know the answer. One day they  were just in front of each other, confident grins on their faces, spitting one another, trying to measure their strength and valor on the court, as setters. It would make the others laugh if they weren't afraid they would take it to another level.

But suddenly, they are shaking hands, tight, more than needed, measuring one another once more, fake smiles on their faces.

\- Good game. - They both compliment each other's teams. - But I was the best.

Atsumu and Oikawa aren't sure if they should be surprised because they said the same words, mad because their teams were laughing their asses off because of them, or laughing because the other thought they were better.

\- My team will win next time.

Oikawa can only smile at this challenge and gets even closer to Atsumu, which surprises him.

\- Try me Miya, the best player... get's to play the most.

That was their first time meeting, but then they kept meeting, maybe because they had friends in common. They played 1vs1 games and made on-the-spot teams. They were both amazing setters and that was proven when they kept tieing. The other is never far from the winner.

  
  


They pushed each other to be better, to do better and they both  learned  something new.

\- I like you as my rival, I want us to be better and do even better games.

That was what Oikawa told him one night after they had practiced together. They both sat at some bar they had found, a late-night meal to try to get their energy back. Atsumu thought about those words and told Oikawa he wouldn't mind training with him more often.

\- You push me but not in a bad way... Not in a mindless way like when I was younger and got sick.

\- Of course Miya, we are not kids anymore, our health is one of the most important things if we want to keep playing.

The blonde nodded and gave him a small sincere smile.

\- You can call me Atsumu you know? Nobody really calls me Miya since I have a twin brother.

\- Hm... Ok, but then call me Tooru.

Maybe it was then when they both exchange names and boyish grins. Maybe  it's  when they introduce their friends and everything just seems to click into place, everything feels right like it's the way it was supposed to always be.

  
  


\- Ah! You never told me your brother made such good food! - Tooru says with delight after tasting the Miya onigiri, Osamu smirks at his brother that only glares at him.

\- Is it that good? - He grumbles under his breath.

\- Of course! Weren't you the one bloating so much about it?

Atsumu's eyes widen at that and he looks at Oikawa as if he had just betrayed him. Osamu looks curious towards his brother, but seeing a faint blush on his face he really can't hold his tongue. They both fight while Tooru laughs and eats some more of that amazing food, wishing he too could make something that good.

\- Oikawa?

\- Hm? Hadn't we agreed to call each other by our first names?

\- Oh... Yeah. Tooru?

\- Yes?

\- Do you think it's weird?

\- What?

\- Our friendship?

Tooru  hums  thinking about it, he could guess it wasn't the most conventional friendship, even more with him not being most of the time in Japan but Argentina. It was also hard to talk because of timezones, but whenever they could, they would meet up. Practice together, go out to eat, walk around and just talk like right now.

It was the last day of Oikawa in Japan for a few months and they lay on the deserted beach just looking at the sky filled with stars, blinking at them.

\- Maybe. But I like our dynamic.

Tooru looks to the side to watch Atsumu 's expression, he seems calm, a small smile lingering on his lips while stargazing.

Tooru 's only thought was about how pretty Atsumu looked. No worries, just enjoying the summer breeze with the calm sounds of the waves.

It felt like a dream, where Tooru could dream of loving the other setter.

\- Tooru?

Atsumu called for him. Waking him up from his daydream. Atsumu was now 'leaning' on his elbows looking at the other.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- You.

Atsumu blinks, laughs, and then returns to look confused at the other blinking.

\- Huh?!

Oikawa gives him a short smile before sitting up, trying to take the sand from his shirt.

\- Was that a joke Tooru? Because  if  it was that  was  funny.

Oikawa grins and says it was no joke but he was glad he could make Atsumu laugh.

\- We should get going. I have to be up in 5 hours.

They both get up, shaking the sand off each other, there's a smile on each other faces but something heavy weighs on their mind not letting them enjoy the few hours they still  have together. As Oikawa said, in 5 hours he is in a taxi, bags with him, going to the airport. Atsumu had already given him their usual short hug of goodbye, so why did he felt a hollow  in  his chest? He was unsure.

Time flew by, both men tried to at least once a month do a video call.

\- When are you coming back here? - Atsumu asked while looking at his computer, phone placed in a way Tooru could see his face well and not at a weird angle.

\- It may take me a while to be able to travel by myself. - He says with heavy breathing since he was in the gym doing some exercises. Atsumu would very often take his eyes off the tape he was supposed to watch to actually see the other working out.

\- Oh, that's a shame. - He says looking at the tape once more and decides to pause it, he could watch it later when they hung  up  the call.

\- You could also come here you know? If you have time.

Atsumu glares at the phone, what was Oikawa thinking when saying such things? But then... It may not be that bad of an idea, he thought.

\- Maybe, if I have time. - He grins, Tooru shakes his head laughing, soon enough they have to end the call so Oikawa could continue his training. Sighing, Atsumu puts his phone aside and focuses on the tape of his last game.

There was still so much more he wanted to learn, to become better at, there was just so much he wanted to do still even though he was living his dream.

It took almost two years until they met again, the times they called each other lowering through the time they spent apart. Once more they now met on the other side of the court, each one with their own team. Oikawa smiled at all of them friendly, but at the same time mockingly, he wanted to win, he was hungry for victory. That was Atsumu's only thought when he saw the way his eyes shined.

It was a fierce game, everyone panted tiredly but like with everything else, it came to an end. Japan won this time, 3-2. No set had a big gap of points between the teams. Even if they wanted to just collapse, feeling their muscles heavy, they shook hands with the other team and thanked the audience, like always. Then it was time for interviews and only after that, could they shower and let themselves relax even if it was only for a short while.

\- Oikawa! - Atsumu called for the brunette while walking faster in the corridor. He was a couple of meters ahead of him, but not that big of a gap he couldn't close.

\- You won. - Tooru said, clenched fists while looking ahead, he had to focus on something or he felt like he would fall apart. He needed to do better, he needed to become a better setter.

\- I did. My team did. - He says putting a hand on the back of his neck looking awkward to the other. - You played well.

Oikawa tsked his compliment and finally turned to the other setter.

\- You too. Do you need anything else?

Atsumu stayed in silence for a full minute just studying his face and how even if he was always changing he was just beautiful.

\- I'm sorry I didn't go visit you. I couldn't. - He says sighing and lowers his hand, hiding his hands in his pants pockets. This felt awkward but he really wanted to visit his friend. He just never had the chance.

\- It's fine, we were both occupied with our job.

Tooru’s shoulders relax, falling a bit and he just uses the wall close to them to support him and crosses his arms, which in turn captivated Atsumu's eyes, to his muscles. He was still unsure how this came to be... How did he come to start to feel things for another setter, a rival?

\- That's true. But I really wished I could have come to see you and spend time with you. How long will you be here?

\- We part in two days.

\- Can I take you out then?

Oikawa blinks confused and looks at the other furrowing his eyebrows, what was this man saying now?

\- Are you sick? Did you overwork yourself and have a fever? - He asks taking one hand to touch his forehead, Atsumu only grinned at him and shook his head.

\- Can I please take you out on a date Tooru?

Silence installs itself between them, but it isn't awkward. They are just both studying each other’s faces, each other’s gazes. It had been a while since he had called him by his first name. He wouldn't admit it but it made his heart skip a beat.

\- It better be the best date I  have ever been to.

Atsumu laughed but agreed to it nonetheless, adrenaline running through his veins.

\- I will pick you up tomorrow at 2 p.m...

Oikawa agreed and said he would text him later about where he was staying and then they parted ways.

There was a small festival going on in a city close to them so that's where Atsumu took Tooru. They had fun, playing around, trying the food, and just do some sightseeing. They took a bunch of photos and Oikawa may or may not have linked their pinkies while trying to hide his blushing face. Atsumu could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. That was their first date and when Atsumu was to say goodbye, besides his usual short hug he kissed his left cheek gently. If you asked Tooru, he would deny with his soul that he liked Atsumu that way at that time. But one of the photos they took was his wallpaper for a year until he had a newer and better picture.

  
  


\- Tooru! - Atsumu shouts from the living room, Atsumu had received a great opportunity to a foreign team and now he was living with Oikawa, but there was still so much to clean around. He had just moved in a week ago.

\- Do you need help? - The other asked, he had just returned from his run, so he was only wearing a tank top and shorts, a towel over his shoulders that he used to clean his face.

\- Oh... - He gazed for a second more to the other man before remembering. - Ah yes, I need your help!

Oikawa chuckled at him but soon enough was helping him finish setting up the bedroom. Atsumu was nervous when he thought about accepting this offer and didn't tell anything to anyone besides his brother who had taken one night to discuss it with him. Atsumu would still play for Japan’s national team, but now he lived with the setter he had missed so much, for so long.

Two months forward and even though they live together they don't spend as much time together as they wish. Always busy running around with training, practices, and games. Traveling with their own teams. Atsumu had returned the day before and was sitting in the kitchen eating while at the same time on a video call with his high school team. Everyone was living their own lives but still missed the times where they could see each other every day.

\- Ah 'Tsumu, have you asked Oikawa out yet? - His twin brother asks and everyone focuses their attention on the blonde which makes him look everywhere besides the screen of the phone, there may or may not be a little bit of blush dusting his cheeks.

\- No. - He whispers and puts a hand behind his neck, feeling embarrassed.

\- Why not? Didn't you say you wished to be with him?

\- Ah he is just being a coward!

Atsumu frowns, he wasn't a coward, and although he is very grateful his friends accept this type of relationship, it still isn't easy to declare to a man, he is always unsure of what to do, what to say when he thinks of confessing, did Oikawa even like him that way?

\- I'm home! - A voice calls from the entrance and his teammates look at him in a way that says 'what are you waiting for?'.

\- Welcome back, good work! - He calls back before seeing the player come to the kitchen a satisfied smile on his face while he approaches and takes a bite of his food without asking.

\- Oh hey guys. - Tooru says after noticing the call and waves to all of them who greet him back smiling, some smirking, but Tooru doesn't seem to mind much, just keeps stealing bites of his friend's food.

\- There is more food in the oven, stop eating mine! - Atsumu grumbles and tries to hide his food, protect it from the monster that was stealing it.

\- Eh? But yours tastes better. - Oikawa laughs but ends up getting a plate for himself. He says bye to his friend's team and goes to the living room, watching some tv.

\- I can't believe you haven't asked him out yet! - Aran shouts and Atsumu tries to lower the volume panicking for a moment that Tooru would listen to them. But peaking to the living room the setter seems to be too busy with the show he is watching to care about what they are talking about.

\- I am not sure if he likes me back.

\- He... He just... How dumb and blind can you be?! - Osamu screams at him, frustrated with his brother's antics, and sighs before ending the call. It was exhausting. Soon enough he put his phone away and washes the dishes.

Soon Oikawa is by his side, washing his own plate and utensils, Atsumu stays there, saying he would keep him company. Atsumu tells him what they talked about in the call, about everyone’s lives for a while, and then there is silence.

\- So... - Oikawa starts. - When are you thinking of asking me out, or should I do the honors?

Atsumu blinks. Once, twice, thrice. He pinches his arm and looks at the other setter who just dried his hands and looks at him, blushing but kept a cool pose. So he did listen to the talk!

Atsumu ends up being speechless and Oikawa asks him out, the blonde can only nod which makes Tooru laugh. They go out as a couple the next weekend and this time they hold hands, intertwining their fingers. It's hot outside, but they don't want to let go of each other. They spend the night in each other’s arms that night when they fall asleep watching a movie on the couch.

Their love blossoms slowly, taking one step at a time, but it blossoms beautifully since they could never imagine that would be them in the future. In the beginning, they hide their relationship after receiving some comments for holding hands on their first date. But after talking with their teams, coaches, friends, and family they finally come out as a couple two years later.

They still push each other to be better as setters, as people. They still compete at most things and fight over them most of the time. But at the end of the day, they still lay in the same bed, holding each other and whispering until they come to an agreement.

They feel like this is what life is supposed to feel. They come home tired but fulfilled and with much love to give to each other. They take care of one another and keep themselves rooted.

They get engaged 2 years into their relationship. They wear their rings in a silver necklace proudly. Most people love to see whenever they post something online about each other or about being together. Ignoring the haters that once almost damaged them, now they learned how to not think about those.

They get married a year after, their closest family and friends traveling to attend the party, and after that, they go to Japan to celebrate with those who couldn't come. It's a beautiful ceremony, filled with happiness and lots of good food. They create a bunch of memories they never want to forget. They may have ended up slipping to the small lake there was, but only Tooru and Atsumu have those pictures.

They tell the story of who proposed and how the couple can't take their eyes off of each other while remembering it, both thinking how breathtaking his now-husband looks. This happens at the party and everyone bet before they tell the story on who proposed. Knowing Tooru was the one to actually ask him out most bet on him.

\- So it was a very sunny morning and I went out like always for a run... - Tooru starts to tell the story.

After the run and a quick shower, he finds Atsumu sleeping at the kitchen table, breakfast in front of him. Two plates filled with food. Tooru wakes him up kissing him quickly and then shaking his shoulders with too much energy for someone who had just come back from a run, it's what Atsumu comments between the story.

They both had a free day so the couple decided to go out for lunch as a date and then they needed to do some shopping. Fast forward to the shopping, they have both dirty shirts so they need new ones - if anyone asks, they argued about which food tasted better and tried to feed each other before the chaos.

\- What if you choose my shirt and I choose yours? - Tooru challenges and Miya would never refuse a challenge so they agree that both would be back at the meeting point in half an hour.

Half an hour later, Tooru brings back two shirts, Atsumu is waiting with a shirt over his shoulder and a small box. They exchange shirts and dress in the middle of it - not their wisest decision.

\- What is in that box? - Tooru asks curiously as ever while looking at his boyfriend.

\- A ring.

\- I didn't know you liked rings. - Tooru says while thinking, maybe he could offer Atsumu a ring on his birthday, or not.

\- It's not really my thing. But...

Tooru looks confused, if Atsumu didn't like rings why did he went ahead and bought one? Their mission was to buy shirts!

\- Tooru? - The man looks at him, showing he is listening. - I want to marry you.

Tooru blinks and tilts his head, a hand goes to his hip and he looks at Atsumu, eyebrow raised if that was all he was gonna say. Atsumu doesn't really understand, he was dying with nervousness and scared about this but Oikawa didn't even answer him!

\- You didn't ask me, anything doofus, you simply declared you want to marry me.

It takes a few more seconds before Atsumu understands what he meant and when he does, he lowers himself to one knee, people all around them start to film, what noisy people.

\- Tooru... Will you marry me?

Tooru fake gasped in surprise, maybe he was playing dramatic to hide how much he was blushing at that moment, Atsumu never really knew, but truth is, he accepted.

\- And now we are husband and husband. - Atsumu finishes the story grinning, Tooru mirroring it.

\- Hurray! To the best-looking couple and everything else!

They laugh and sip their cups filled with champagne, it was the best party they had ever been to.

  
  


After that, the couple returns home for Christmas and spends it together in the Miya household. They are all family.

It's on the day after Christmas morning, Atsumu wakes up alone in the bed he slept with his husband, which was normal. Tooru probably went for a run, Atsumu usually preferred to run in the late evening, watch the sunset, but sometimes they would both go run together.

He eats breakfast with his family and waits for his lover. But it seemed like he’d never come back.

He starts to worry and gets scared when his phone rings. It's the hospital.

\- Atsumu, who was it? Are you all alright?

He blinks and looks at his brother, eyebrows furrowed.

\- Tooru had an accident. - He says as if he is confused about the situation.

\- What are you waiting for dumbass! Let's go see him! Is he alright?

\- They said he is fine, just hit his head and is bruised, they are going to make some exams just to make sure.

His twin nods and ends up staying back at the house preparing lunch, they should come back hungry after this morning, right?

Atsumu doesn't waste much time after waking up from the shock and runs to get a taxi to the hospital. The nurses give him a stinky eye when he says he is the husband but that didn't matter at the moment. After arriving at the room Tooru was in, he speeds up to hug him, just hold him and make sure he is there.

\- You're okay. - He whispers to the brunette's head and kisses it gently over the bandages. Tooru smiles at him and he couldn't help himself but kiss that smile.

\- I'm stronger than I look alright? It's not a little accident that will tear me up.

Atsumu smiles and kisses him again before just holding him in his arms. Tooru hugs him back, he was fine but it was scary.

The doctor comes back saying there isn't any problem and that he should be able to leave soon, they just wanted to make sure. Atsumu says he is going to buy a snack when hearing his husband's stomach growling and leaves the room.

Tooru and the doctor talk more about what happened in detail, patting his shoulder he leaves the room after Tooru saying he didn't need anything else, he leaves papers behind for him to look over, but he is in shock, he doesn't notice the single tear that escapes, neither does he listen to his husband steps that walk into the room frowning seeing him out of it.

\- Tooru? - He tries to catch his attention softly before touching his shoulder. He looks up and blinks forcing a smile on his face.

\- Let's go home, I'm hungry.

\- Ok, Osamu started preparing lunch, you can eat this in the meantime.

He thanks him and eats the small sandwich before signing papers and leaves the hospital, paying the bill.

At lunch, Tooru talks as if nothing ever happened which makes Atsumu feel relieved and happy beside him again, it was just a scare, nothing will happen.

  
  


They are back to their home in Argentina. Tooru keeps running and even if he had noticed how he was getting tired more and more instead of getting more stamina, he keeps himself out of the house in the same hours so he wouldn't worry his husband. He tries his best to keep his routine as normal as possible. Ignoring the fevers that come and go as if they were nothing.

Ignoring how easily tired he gets, when he is with Atsumu he says he is just tired after practice, that's why he doesn't have the same energy as before. Ignoring how he seems to lose weight even if he doesn't change his ways of eating. By then Atsumu starts to notice that something is wrong.

\- Tooru, we need to talk.

He nods at that and goes to the bedroom, Atsumu stays in the living room like he had asked and sits on the couch. Tooru can't hide this any longer, this isn't getting better and he has to change his game plan.

\- Here. - He says when returning to the room and sits on the other couch, gives his husband his hospital file, which held the informative papers about different treatments.

\- What's this? - Atsumu asks, eyes reading everything confused, and looks up at Tooru who gives him a weak smile. He thinks about everything that has been going on and looks at some symptoms that were pointed out, everything seemed to start making sense.

The way he was always tired, how he would get a fever but it would go away without medicine. How he was getting thinner and how sometimes there were spots that hurt. Everything seemed to click in Atsumu's head.

\- Why didn't you tell me?! - He is angry, he is furious, blood boils inside his body.

Tooru's head bows down and with a gentle weak voice he apologizes but that isn't what Atsumu wants to hear. He can't think straight, so in a rash movement, he grabs his practice bag, puts on some clothes, and leaves the apartment. Tooru doesn't move an inch for hours, even after he is gone. Then he simply lays on the smaller couch, pulls a blanket over himself, and lets himself fall asleep there.

It's the first time they don't sleep beside each other, besides when they have to go out for games. Tooru doesn't dare to lay in their bed when he knows his husband is close enough.

Atsumu doesn't come back until two days after. Tooru kept his routine as best as he could, not going out in the morning for his run though. When Atsumu comes back in the afternoon and doesn't see Tooru he instantly knows where his husband is and runs out to meet him. The practice had already finished, but Tooru stayed behind to train his serves. The only sounds around him are the squeaking of the shoes, the ball hitting his hand and the floor, and his heavy breathing.

Arriving he doesn't make any noise, he lets him observe his husband in his element. He even films it for a few minutes and takes a picture or two. He looks as handsome as he had always been. Then he runs and receives one of his power serves, which shocks Tooru and he almost loses his balance but manages to keep himself upright.

\- Atsumu. - He whispers, but the sound of his voice echoes. Atsumu closes the distance and doesn't lose time, his hands grab the shoulders of the setter and pull him into a hug, holding the other head against his chest he kisses the top of his head.

\- I'm home.

\- Welcome back. - Tooru whispers against his chest and pushes himself closer to his husband.

\- You look beautiful playing. - Atsumu compliments and brushes his hair back, before kissing the one he had missed for this couple of days to death.

\- Of course, I do. - Tooru says, nose in the air, but Atsumu can only laugh at that and nods.

\- Of course, you do.

They both leave in silence, going home, there was no way Atsumu would let Tooru keep practicing for the rest of the day as was proven when he asked to train like when they were only friends, that man could forget how he needed more rest now than before.

\- I'm sorry I left you alone.

Apologizing was never something Atsumu liked to do, in their relationship they usually apologize silently with actions since both have quite the pride and egos, but this time it seemed like there was no other way.

\- It's fine. I did let out a bomb on you.

\- It's still no excuse. When did you find out? - He knows, but he wants to be sure and wants to hear it from him, but he knows, deep down when and where Tooru found out about it.

\- The accident at Christmas. When they ran tests they found out. - Tooru explains, but in the end, his voice sounds a bit shakier. - It's on my brain already Atsumu.

It's a whisper, but the way his voice breaks, the way that when he looks up to Atsumu with tears he didn't dare to shed, something seems to break. Atsumu reached out and pulls him to his embrace.

\- I can't imagine how scary it must have been to hold this in secret. But this is your fault, you should have told me when you got the news!

\- I'm sorry. I just didn't really want to accept it.

Atsumu sighs and holds him tighter against himself. Tooru is shaking, silently crying in his arms. It has been hell for him, but he finally shared what has been pulling him down.

\- Should we go to a doctor?

Tooru nods against the shirt that was wet by his tears. Atsumu nods, caressing his hair and leaving soft kisses while silently letting his tears run down his face as well. He didn't felt like he needed to be strong in front of Tooru right now. He actually felt he needed to be the most honest he could be. That he too is afraid, but he is still and will always be by his side.

\- It's scary.

\- It is, but are you willing to fight?

\- I still want to play more and win more games against you.

Atsumu smiles at his words, his Tooru would be alright, he was strong, they were strong.

  
  


And so, in the next week, they both go to the doctors, Tooru is submitted to more exams to know the stage it's on right now. It hasn't changed dramatically but there is evolution. It's scary. The doctors say it's operable but it's risky and he still has to do treatments before that, heavy ones - chemo and radiotherapy.

Tooru looks at his husband, lost and scared.

\- Whatever you want to do baby, I will be by your side, every step. - He whispers and feels him nod against his shoulder saying he is willing to take the risk since the other treatments would only prolong his life, but not 'cure' him.

  
  


The next year and a half are hard, harder than ever. Tooru still plays in the beginning but soon he has to stay home, his immune system is weaker, he is weaker. His brother-in-law comes to visit and keeps him company for two weeks while Atsumu is out for games. Tooru made sure his husband wouldn't give up on his work because of this, this was just a hard phase they would get through with.

His best friend, Hajime, also comes and stays for a month. He rents a car so he can take Tooru to his treatments and he wished he could stay longer, but he couldn’t. He also needs to do his job, Tooru understands and doesn't complain about being alone at home. He watches the game tapes and writes down notes for Atsumu about his plays and teamwork. Every Friday his nephew calls him for at least an hour telling him all about his week at school and practice, he also asks for tips that Tooru gives proudly.

Tooru now walks around with a beanie, there isn't any more hair on his head and it gets cold in the fall. Tooru goes to every game of his husband in town, now it's easier with all the free time he has. He has never had this much free time in his life. He started to write a secret journal about his journey and about his life. How he wants to fight and this to be over with, he just wants to play against his husband again.

The treatment seems to be effective and the doctors start to plan and mark a date for the surgery. The tumor around his organs seemed to be weaker and weaker, the only one causing real trouble is the one close to his brain.

It's harder to get out of the house at that point and to make sure he is in the right condition, Tooru has to stay at the hospital. He really doesn't like it, the smell of the hospital, the noises... Atsumu comes by every day and usually brings something to comfort him, he stays until Tooru falls asleep because he really can't stay, the medical staff wouldn't let him. Tooru wears his husband sweaters to sleep so at least he has the smell of home, it's a bit more comforting.

He makes friends with some other patients in the ward but most of his days are spent looking through the window and analyzing volleyball games.

On the day of the surgery, Atsumu is there before and after he comes from the dark and scary room. Tooru is too tired but he smiles when waking up because his husband is there. Sleeping and holding his hand. He always felt like he loved him a bit more every day, since the day they had met.

\- Atsumu, you will wake up with sore muscles like that. - He says trying to gently wake up the man, which he can do, but Atsumu wakes up more in surprise to see him already awake.

\- Tooru. - He sounds breathless, but Tooru doesn't have much time to think or react because he is being kissed and the only thing that comes to his mind is to kiss him back.

They hold each other’s faces like they would hold the most precious thing in the world, foreheads together, eyes closed, they breathe together, just feeling the warmth of each other.

They are both alive and together and they couldn't wish for anything more. Later Atsumu remembers he brought him gifts, he is shy and blushing which only makes Tooru smile and thank him, he is the best, that was what he thought.

Tooru stays in the hospital for three months, still doing the treatment that is too heavy. He just sleeps all day long, trying to keep himself awake only when he has visitors - mainly Atsumu.

\- I love you to the moon and back. - His voice is raspy but still carries his love, Atsumu smiles and whispers back, lips against his head "I love you to the moon and back twice". They fight a bit about how they love the other more than the other but in the end, there is no winner, they both are silent trying to prove who loves who the most with their lips.

  
  


\- Ah! It's so good to be back home! - Tooru says smiling watching the last bit of warm sun rays giving the inside of their bedroom a golden look, he lets himself fall into the bed he had missed too much, it smelled like Atsumu, and so he held his pillow hugging it tight against him, head hiding into it.

\- Why are you hugging my pillow, you weirdo?

\- It smells like you, smells like home. - Tooru whispers and hears Atsumu hold his laugh. So he peaks to see what was so funny.

\- Then why don't you hug me, you have the real thing right in front of you.

Tooru gave him a look as if he was mad, but then pats the space beside him in the bed, and Atsumu lays down there. Tooru doesn't waste any time before getting comfortable as close as he could be to his man. Head on his chest, arms around his torso, stealing his warmth, wanting him all to himself.

The treatment seemed to have an effect, the tumor on his brain was taken out, well, major of it, and the therapy didn't let it grow and the other parts seemed to be almost cured now. They tried to lower the intensity and after seeing good results, they kept it that way. Tooru had now a shaved head that reminded him of one of the old players of Karasuno. It was weird to not have his fluffy hair but at this point, he was used to it.

Beanies became his thing. Owning a huge collection of them.

Finally, every piece seemed to be in the right place, he couldn't play with his team, but he went to practice, did little ones to see if he would keep up with it, starting to slowly try to gain his muscles and strength back.

  
  


The couple tried to go on more dates, they had missed the time to be together and enjoy making new memories. They went to a carnival and ate so much Tooru puked after a wild ride, Atsumu laughed until he too had to puke as well after another ride. They took a bunch of photos and they just lived the moment to the fullest.

They also went to palaces and museums which usually resulted in them copying statues and taking funny pictures or photos that looked like magazine covers.

Everything was fine for a while. 

But after a year, Tooru collapsed. Atsumu wasn't home and his phone far from him. He felt drained like he didn't have a single drop of energy and his body ached. Fortunately, living in an apartment meant he had neighbors. The person living under them was somewhat a friend who knew of what he had been going through, so he was scared when he heard the thud and ran to the apartment upstairs.

\- Oikawa? Oikawa! - There was no answer but he was sure the man was home, so he called an ambulance, they somehow opened the door to find a passed out Tooru in the corridor outside of his bedroom still in pajamas and a dark grey beanie.

They told him where they were taking him and he called Atsumu.

\- Hello?

\- Atsumu...

\- Oh the boy downstairs.

\- My name is Jonas, I've told you but that isn't important.

\- Did something happen?

\- Tooru collapsed, he was just taken to the nearest hospital.

Jonas can only hear him curse, the phone probably falling and someone ending the call while calling for Atsumu.

Atsumu arrives 50 minutes after Tooru at the hospital, he is sweating, breathless, and still with his practicing clothes, only having taken his wallet, keys, and phone with him when receiving the news.

Tooru was back in a hospital bed but hadn't received information about what happened this time yet.

\- Love. - Atsumu whispers with relief seeing those brown eyes watching him in surprise, he doesn't care much, he simply hugs Tooru and kisses his cheek.

\- Sorry to worry you and bother your practice.

\- Don't say bullshit. - He shakes his head and kisses Tooru to shut him up about being sorry for something that wasn't in his control.

It takes a bit for the doctor to return with the results of the exams but his face clearly says it's nothing good.

\- Is it back?

The doctor nods and says she will give them some time and would come later to talk about it. Tooru just hugs his husband tighter and nuzzles his face to his chest.

\- Tooru? - Atsumu asks in a whisper while rubbing his back gently. - How do you feel?

\- Awful. - He replies honestly and sits back, putting some distance between them, but Atsumu simply lets him and holds his hand.

\- What do you want to do?

\- I am not sure. But I still wanna play against you.

Atsumu nods and smiles a little but doesn't really anything else, instead, he kisses Toorus's hand, each knuckle, and then looks at him. Tooru swears he could almost hear him in his mind saying - whatever you want to do I will stand by your side and support you.

Later the doctor explains that the treatment isn't working anymore and this time it isn't possible to remove it again. This time... Tooru has the left time counted. If he goes back to the stronger treatment he will have to stay in the hospital and they can extend his life to about 5 years, if he keeps this rhythm they think he has around a year, maybe two if he is lucky.

When she leaves the room, Atsumu is crying, holding his hand so strongly, like he is afraid to let go of him. Tooru hasn't processed all the information yet so he simply holds his lover and tries to comfort him. They let Atsumu spend the night this time. They pity them, they have witnessed how much love flows between them, everyone who has been following had wished for Tooru to not only win the battle but this endless war.

\- Tooru... I am scared. - Atsumu whispers and for some reason, this is what triggers Tooru to click with the news and break into ugly sobs. He tries to say in between his cries that he too is scared, he is terrified.

They don't let go of each other that night. Both crying and just letting them get that out of their systems.

  
  


Tooru stays in the hospital for a week, then one day Atsumu is returning home, getting ready to prepare himself to visit him, when he sees... Tooru sleeping in their bed, in one of his jerseys. Atsumu feels like he is lacking in his strength to resist the other, but he manages to leave the room to shower.

Upon his return, Tooru is laying on his belly, scrolling through his phone, he doesn't seem to notice his presence so he takes the chance. He crawls to the bed and lays his head on Tooru's ass, who squeaks in surprise.

\- Tsumu! - He says and tries to hit him on the shoulder but can't.

\- Ah, don't call my name as if you're angry. You were just taunting me. - He says and gives a little bite, before crawling up the bed and pulls Tooru to himself.

\- Did you really have to bite me?

\- Hm, yes!

Atsumu laughs while Tooru glares, but he lets his husband have his fun, even if he is just wandering over his weaker body with those warm hands that always made him feel safe and at home.

\- I missed you.

Tooru hums in agreement and kisses his neck. That night, they didn't sleep much. They take their time to explore each other's bodies, to find their weaknesses and their strengths, they use all the time they have to love each other and leave the marks of their story behind on their bodies.

They cuddle in bed, watching the dark blue night sky become lighter and lighter.

\- Have you thought about what you want to do? - Atsumu asks while still laying in bed. He pulls the blanket to cover them up and hugs the man tighter against himself. He felt smaller, thinner, but he was still so beautiful.

\- I think... I don't want to try.

It's only a whisper but it weighs so much. Atsumu didn't know how to feel about it.

\- I prefer to spend the time I have with you doing what I like, instead of being in that room, living for a bit longer but...

\- I get it... I get it...

Atsumu really does, if Tooru was to spend more time in the hospital to live longer but can't enjoy it, what's the point? He too doesn't want to only see his husband at the end of the day and not being even able to sleep beside him. The choice hurt to even think about it, to have their time counted, but did they really have a better choice? Tooru still has to go to treatments but he has time to enjoy the world.

\- Is this your final decision? It may be too late to change after this month. - The doctor says while looking at the couple that could barely talk in the middle of their tears, but they both nod, they have thought about it, this was for the best, right?

\- Alright, I'll bring your treatment plan, wait here for a moment.

They use that moment to try to calm down themselves. Tooru would spend the day with Atsumu, going to his training after the coach gave his permission. Tooru officially retired as a player. Atsumu was ready to take a month of vacation in two weeks after the finals and then they planned to take a small trip before going to Japan and tell everyone what happened, since this last time they brushed off the information to their families and friends. They talk about it with the doctor, who gives them the ok and some rules to make sure Tooru would be fine during that time. His treatment was 1-2 times a month, so if he prepared well, he could do it the second time in Japan.

  
  


E

Everyone knew about Tooru before Atsumu was even in their team, but after he entered, Tooru became as well part of the small group, even if he was a rival. The team treated him as a child in the beginning, like they pitied him, but after hearing the man scream and be mad about it, they returned to normal. They let him play and put Tooru against Atsumu.

\- Let's see who is the better setter.

Tooru grinned at his husband's words, he wasn't going easy on him, and maybe that made him fall in love once more. If he really thought about it, Tooru felt like he fell in love multiple times with Atsumu.

Atsumu won, but this time Tooru didn't feel the need to be mad about it like all the other times, he still pretended to be, like old times, Atsumu made him laugh not even a minute after. After practice, they went out to buy some food and take it home. They watched a movie while eating and fell asleep on the couch. 

The next morning Tooru woke up alone in their bed with a note taped to his forehead.

"Start packing, we will leave tomorrow.

Love you to the moon and back, Atsumu x"

Time flew by, their vacation was spent watching volleyball games live, exploring the streets of Argentina they did not know until then, visit the places they found online, and were said to be the best date spots, and fly to Japan.

Arriving in Japan they were greeted at the airport by Osamu and Hajime who would drive them to Atsumu former house, his parent's house, they would stay there for now. Hajime couldn't stop looking at Tooru and wonder what they were doing here at this point, saying they had to talk with everyone close to them, but didn't really give a clue.

Osamu can only hope it's not about Tooru's cancer, maybe they just want to get married again, he wouldn't put that idea past them, maybe Atsumu would also retire from his team?

"Nah that's impossible."

Maybe they were coming back home since Tooru wouldn't play for Argentina? Atsumu certainly had offers around to come back to Japan and from other countries, mainly Europe. So they let them at the twin's parents' house and stay for dinner, the couple doesn't say anything about it. Tomorrow they would travel for a bit more before arranging a meeting so they could meet up with the majority of their friends.

Tooru didn't want to announce it in a public way, but if anything happens and news comes out before telling to the most important people in his life... He couldn't bear that, so he needed to tell them, let them decide if they want to keep being by his side knowing his time is limited, or leave him now while he is still here. He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't blame any decision that was to be made.

He could understand he was more of a burden now than ever.

It was hard, Tooru always tried to keep up with everyone to be the best, to be better but it seems it wasn't his fate. To be the best, even though there was a moment he felt like he could almost reach his goal. He was fine, besides his disease that didn't let him play again like he wished to, he was still alive for the time being, he still had the man he loved the most by his side, loving him even if he could have run away when things got hard, he wouldn't have blamed him for that. His family and friends tried always their best to support him. But he was tired at this point, to leave the bed in the middle of the night and go cry in the bathroom because it hurts, everything hurts and the pills help numb that pain but sometimes that isn't enough and he doesn't want to bother Atsumu more with this.

He knows it's not only hard for himself but also hard for his husband. Tooru doesn't want to imagine if the roles were switched. He is afraid he wouldn't be as strong as Atsumu has been, he would have cried so much more, and when he was gone for two days? Tooru would probably have been gone for a week.

He doesn't like this side of himself, the weak part, the scared part, with that he admits his failure, he isn't better than Atsumu, he isn't better at everything he may admit, but sometimes he wished to be just a little bit more like his husband, just a tiny bit.

\- Tooru?

There, his voice brings his mind to the real world, he didn't even notice he had sat up on the bed and was just looking through the window lost in his own thoughts. He turns and lays back down to hold his husband, his own star to guide him even when the sea tries to make him lost.

\- I love you. - He whispers, Atsumu looks down on him, since he was using Atsumu's chest as a pillow and smiles kissing the top of his head. Something was going on, but he would let Tooru be, for now, he could ask later about it.

\- I love you.

They don't fight who loves who more this time like they accept they both love each other more than words could ever try to represent such feeling.

  
  


\- Tooru try these! - Osamy offers him a new recipe he was trying to test, Atsumu looks at his brother, until now he had offered him his failed attempts but as soon as he thinks he has it, he offers it to Tooru.

Tooru doesn't waste much time before biting into it and trying the new flavor. It's a bit strong, but he loved it.

\- This is so good! - He says happily before eating the rest of it, but looking up he sees his husband look and offers the last piece. - Do you want to try it?

Atsumu grins happily before going to him and eating, it was so good.

\- Samu, that is really good.

Osamu shook his head, whispering 'traitor' to Tooru, but the man only laughs at that, the brothers don't really mind, they are just happy to be spending time together. Since the time Osamu went to Argentina and stayed with Tooru, they have gotten closer.

\- So you guys won't tell me why you came here?

Atsumu looks at his husband, he is his brother, maybe they should tell him first? Tooru glances between the brothers and sighs, he also planned to tell Hajime before the others so it was only fair to tell Osamu as well.

\- I... - He starts and looks down at his lap, where his hands restlessly played. - It's back and... I have my time-limited. They said I had a year, two if I'm lucky.

Silence. Loud silence, not even their breathing his heard. Their parents heard tears falling down, but decided to talk to them later, for now, they would let them deal with it while trying to do the same for themselves.

Osamu opens and closes his mouth multiple times, he is in disbelief. He was getting somewhat better, stable, he...

\- No, tell me this is a bad joke.

But he knows it isn't by their painful smiles, it looks like it hurts to smile. Atsumu lets the first tear fall, Tooru sees and wipes it gently with his thumb. Osamu doesn't even ask like he usually does, he just engulfs both of them in a hug. It's scary for him, he can't even imagine how those two were feeling. If it's hard for him to accept... How hard was this for Tooru? For Atsumu?

When he was younger he doubted his brother would find a good partner, but then Tooru happened and he almost believed in soulmates because of them, a fated pair.

Later that day, they have a movie night and just eat sweets and cry together on the couch, their parents too but they leave earlier.

The next day, it's Hajime's time to know. They meet at his place, there is a calico cat - Toto - he would never admit the cat was named after his best friend, that would be too embarrassing. Tooru sat on the floor, playing with the cat that made itself comfortable in his lap.

\- So what did you need to tell me?

\- I have a year, two at most. - Tooru says more calmly, talking about it seemed to get easier each time, a bit forced to accept this reality but either way, easier to talk about.

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - Hajime looks between the couple for a few seconds and then starts to almost chant the word 'no'.

\- Hajime... - Tooru calls gently trying to get his best friend's attention.

\- No! You're lying! - He says almost screaming at the end. - No Oikawa... I am not accepting this.

Then he is up, grabbing a jacket and walking towards the door.

\- Close the door when you leave.

That's it, he disappears. He slams the door scaring the cat away from Tooru's lap. He looks up at his husband who gives him a small smile and says to be patient, he just needed some time to process the news. He nods even if he doesn't believe it and gets up, getting ready to leave with Atsumu to his parent's house, they planned to tell his family and spend the night there.

Tooru's mom engulfs him in a big hug, so does his sister. He gets a short hug from his brother-in-law and his nephew simply stares at him for a good few seconds.

\- You look awful. - He says as he hugs his uncle. Tooru can't help but laugh and hold him, such a pest.

\- That's good, that way you won't forget me.

Takeru scoffs and lets go of him to greet Atsumu. Everyone simply talks among themselves, helping with dinner and it's only after that, that Atsumu breaks the news, Tooru had warned him he probably wouldn't be able to talk about it with them, he simply didn't have the energy or courage after Hajime.

Takeru doesn't react, he seems to be frozen in time, his brother-in-law is clearly sad but they were never great friends, so he bets he is sad because of his son and wife's happiness. Tooru's sister jumps at him, hugging him to the point he thinks his ribs may break under the pressure. His mother cries silently in the corner, hand covering her mouth, Atsumu went to comfort her.

\- Is that true?

A small voice, a teary voice asks, Tooru looks at his nephew, Takeru knows it's true, not even his dumbass uncle would lie about this. The teen runs to him, he almost feels like he is back to when Tooru took him to his practices, to when they were both young, life seemed so much easier that time, looking back Takeru missed it. The time he got to spend with his uncle. He was angry at the future, stealing the memories they should be able to make.

\- I don't want to. - He cries like a child. Tooru has a gentle smile while trying to wipe his endless tears.

\- Stop crying, you don't look cute at all.

Takeru hits his shoulder and wipes his own tears, scoffing, but there is a ghost of a smile. Although it seemed rude, Tooru and Takeru always knew their way around each other.

Atsumu sits beside Tooru before everyone starts questioning more about it, the blonde now has his arm around his husband's shoulders who tells them everything, and when not Atsumu fills in for him.

Later when they are alone in Tooru's old room, he holds Atsumu in his arms, rubbing his back while letting him cry what he held in during this day, trying to be the strong one in front of everyone. He too wanted to be strong in front of Tooru, but at the same time let him comfort himself, he couldn't do this alone. He wasn’t alone, they had each other.

\- Please, I don't want this. Please.

He cries into his husband's chest, sobbing while his hair is brushed back, it's comforting in a way but it also makes him feel broken, he wouldn't have this for many more years like they are supposed to!

\- Why? Why you? This isn't fair! We are supposed to grow old together. Grey hair and maybe even grow fat!

Nothing, nobody could stop him from crying, Tooru doesn't say anything, he doesn't own a single word that could comfort the man he loves. He too doesn't know why, he wished to grow old with Atsumu, to love him to the end of his days... But later, not now, they still had so much to live and experience.

\- I'm sorry baby. - He whispers, noticing he too is crying, usually when Atsumu cried, he couldn't hold back his own tears. Especially now, knowing it's for him, for them that he is crying for.

\- Don't apologize!

He nods and keeps quiet, they both keep the silence, it is broken only when they try to catch their breath and their crying.

4 days later, they have a small reunion with their friends, Hajime is there, but far away, he hadn’t talked with Tooru since they went to his place. Osamu is also there, by his brother's side, but nobody commented on it. They tell them, they are shocked, some cry, others simply shake their head not believing. It's a mix of too many emotions and Tooru runs away. 

Overwhelmed.

He knew he wanted to tell his loved ones, but he didn't know how much it would hurt, how much it would take of him.

He runs, but not for that long since he gets tired easily, it hurts to breathe so he sits on the floor. His heart aches and for a second he feels like he couldn't breathe, then a hand touches his shoulder, he jumps and sees Hajime.

\- Iwa-chan? - He asks breathless, the man silently sits beside him and lets him catch his breath.

\- 'kawa, I'm sorry. - Hajime whispers. - I am really sorry for leaving the way I did and not saying anything, it isn't fair to you.

\- What really is fair at this point? - Hajime nods, understanding what he says but doesn't comment much on it.

\- Right, this is all unfair to you and everyone who loves you. - Tooru only hums. - I don't really know how to deal with this.

Tooru sighs and nods his head, before resting it on his knees.

\- Me neither.

Hajime squeezes the other's shoulder making him lookup. Tooru's eyes are glazed with unshed tears, they look so sad, so lost. His lips red from biting, Hajime doesn't really think about what he is doing until he feels Tooru pushing him hard enough for him to fall on his back - he just kissed his best friend.

\- What the fuck Hajime?! - He says and gets up running away again, this time he doesn't follow him, he receives a nasty glare from Atsumu that runs in the same direction as Tooru. His husband.

\- You're a prick Hajime. - He tells himself before texting one of his friends that were also at this gathering, warning he is already going home.

\- Tooru? - Atsumu calls the man, they have returned to the house he grew up in. Tiredly, Atsumu opens the bathroom door since he gets no reply, and finds Tooru sitting on the bathtub, letting the water hit his body and keep him warm.

\- Love! - He calls once more, louder, and throwing his shirt somewhere else he enters the bathtub sitting behind Tooru and pulling him against his chest.

\- Baby, are you alright? - His voice it's laced with worry about the man in his arms, not knowing what was going on exactly.

Tooru nods and closes his eyes leaning his head back onto Atsumu's shoulder. He is tired, his body aches, but he wants to spend his time wisely with his husband, why can't he? Why can he only think about how little time he has and that he should use it wisely but then not do it?

\- I love you. - He whispers and he isn't crying anymore, his voice comes out clear and soft.

\- I love you. - Atsumu whispers before kissing his shoulder and taking him out of the bathtub, after a few minutes together to simply enjoy the other against him. Tooru lets himself be spoiled, Atsumu dries him and takes care of him that night. Tooru feels almost like a princess or a prince, he wasn't that picky - like royalty.

He dries Atsumu's hair, gently and taking his time after. It has always been a thing between them since they moved in together, to dry each other’s hair. It was something so simple but that let the other know he is loved, cared for, and a bit spoiled.

They spend the night exchanging whispers and caring words, gentle touches from the warm hands of the other. It feels warm, safe, to be like that with each other, a moment he wouldn't mind to pause and make it a bit longer. Tooru enjoys it too much, he thinks.

Their touches slowly start to ignite a fire, that makes them want to show their love with their bodies, and with no rush at all, they make love slowly, taking their sweet time, as if they didn't know each other yet, to get to know all over again. Tooru may have felt so loved he may have shed a tear or two but said it was only because it felt so good, which wasn't a lie.

  
  


Time, time, time. Time is always on their mind, always thinking about it. They may know more or less the amount of time Tooru has, but they have no idea at all. Every day is scary, everyday they don't know what to do with their scared hearts. Vacation time was almost finished, Tooru had his treatment two days ago and was now packing once more, he still didn't talk with Hajime about what had happened but he talked about it with Atsumu later that same day, the man was of course mad about it, but he had also known it wasn't wanted by Tooru, that kiss, so he tried to push it behind his back.

\- Tooru love, what do you want to do today? - He asks while looking through their messy almost packed bags.

\- Not much, just enjoy this nice weather, maybe we could go for a walk?

Atsumu nods smiling and soon they leave, hand in hand while talking about trivial things that would cross their mind at that moment. It was a simple moment, but at the same time just because they were together and relaxing together, forgetting the worries that they had to carry, it felt precious. How Tooru had to run away from his husband when he tried to tickle him, or how they fell from the kids' slide and ended up making out there until a mother came screaming at them. They left laughing and running.

After a long walk, hand in hand, the couple decides that going to dinner would be fine. It was less work for them after coming home. They eat in some Italian restaurant in the end and walk back home, they say it would help digest all that food.

\- Babe? - Tooru calls when they pass by a family-run store that is still open.

\- Yes? 

\- Wait here for me, please.

Tooru doesn’t give him much time to reply, he is already moving in that direction. Atsumu sighs but waits for his husband outside, it was getting chilly and he can only think they should have brought a warmer coat, Tooru especially.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait for too long, Tooru comes out a bit less than 10 minutes later, a red rose in his hand and a sunflower, there is also a plastic bag in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

\- What’s all that?

\- Surprise, let’s go home quickly! But these are for you!

Tooru even kneels to offer the flowers.

\- I read somewhere roses mean passion and romance, the sunflower means adoration and loyalty if I’m not mistaken.

Atsumu takes the flowers and looks at them as he sometimes would look at his ring as if he didn’t believe this was his life, he truly was living a love life he had never hoped or dreamed for.

\- Thank you… Tooru. - His voice comes out as a whisper, Tooru smiles gently seeing the look on his eyes, and decides to steal a kiss, maybe two or three if anyone was counting. 

\- I love you, now let’s go!

The smile stays on their lips, Atsumu lets the other guide him by the hand. They were going home, to their home. 

As soon as they arrive, Tooru goes to their living room and yells at Atsumu to wait in the bedroom. It takes a few minutes but Tooru does go there to fetch the lazy Atsumu that now laid on their bed with a thin shirt and his favorite shorts. Tooru loved those shorts, it gave him such a privileged vision of those thighs. 

\- Let’s go lazy bum.

\- Who is the lazy one here?

\- Just come and shush!

Tooru laughs which makes the other smile while following him. Most of the candles seemed to be lit up, the only source of light in the living room, Atsumu wouldn’t lie, it was a beautiful vision and then all those petals around the room? 

He looked surprised at Tooru, curious. Tooru would sometimes pop up with random dates that sometimes Atsumu didn’t even consider as dates, but… this was new. The flowers, now this… 

\- This is beautiful, but… what are we doing?

Tooru laughs at his confusion and then smiles, in a way it makes Atsumu feel breathless. Would he ever stop falling in love with his rival setter? Who knew, certainly not Atsumu.

\- We are going to dance!

Atsumu makes a face, it clearly said he didn’t really like that idea, Tooru shakes his head and rolls his eyes before offering one of his hands while the other is behind his back.

\- Would you give me the honor?

\- We don’t even have music. - The reply comes grumpy while looking at his husband who rolls his eyes once more.

\- Yes or no?

\- Fine.

Atsumu puts a hand upon the one that was extended in his direction and he feels the pull Tooru makes, putting their bodies together. He clicks something and throws the remote, slow music starts to play.

\- Oh. - Atsumu whispers before looking at his husband. - This is… Thank you, I love you.

\- Of course, I love you too.

They smile at each other before kissing, after that they dance for almost half an hour, giggling while whispering to each other. Whispers became kisses and kisses brought touches that lead to more and more. The couple seemed as if they couldn’t get enough of each other.

  
  


Home. The place they always wish to come back to. Home isn’t the place they share. It’s the arms that hold them. Home is to be in their husband's embrace. It’s been a year and a half. Atsumu is always looking over his shoulder to see his husband, tired but always smiling when watching him play. He looks paler, thinner. It’s hard for Tooru to eat, he would puke most of it, it’s hard to lay down, his body aches. It’s always so cold, sometimes he fears its death coming to gather his soul. 

But then he finds peace in Atsumu's arms, watching him play. He can forget about his pain for the time being. He feels selfish, needing more attention and time from him, it wasn’t enough he was taking so much from Atsumu he would still take more. He felt selfish, but he couldn’t really change that.

\- Did you see that?! - His new serve, it was amazing, the first time he saw his chin almost dropped to the ground. 

\- It’s almost perfect!

Atsumu smiles, usually, he would be frustrated with that, because it wasn’t perfect still, but right now he was just happy bathing in Tooru’s expression, his voice, him.

He was captivated by him. It felt like a sunny day after a storm. But the storm seemed to be always hovering over them. They had two scares during this time, where Tooru fell unconscious fortunately he is still alive, but every time Atsumu felt his heart being ripped apart and torn up to pieces.

\- You’re amazing Tsum. - Tooru tells him with a goofy smile while leaning over the barrier that kept the public from the team.

\- I love you and you may be the best setter, but I will win one of these days.

Tooru closes his eyes for a second or two, before grabbing his head and kissing him, hard, as if it was the last time he would get the chance. Those words… Meant the world to him, right after the ‘I love you’s.

\- I love you.

\- Ah! But don’t think you will ever hear me say that again!

He laughs at Atsumu's behavior but nods, it may have been a lie, it may have not since it’s Atsumu, but he would cherish those words forever. 

It’s been three years, Tooru beat the statistics. He survived over two years when they said that would be lucky. Tooru and Atsumu have moved to another apartment, it’s a bit smaller but they love it. It felt so right, the first time they saw it, they were in love.

Their walls are filled with pictures, so many memories. There are three photo albums in the living room next to the many DVDs they collected together over the years. 

Their neighbors love them, even the old man who used to bad mouth them about being together and married. Now he invites them over for dinner on weekends and to discuss the volleyball games - before meeting the couple he only watched football and the news, now he comes to some of Atsumus games to cheer for him.

Life is scary, a part of them is always scared about the next day, the next hour, but they try to live it as best as they can. Loving each other and enjoying their company with their friends. Almost every weekend they do a group video chat with their families and one with their closest friends.

Hajime apologized a year after he kissed Tooru but they have never been the same again. Osamu visited them twice and the couple loved having him with them. Maybe Tooru more than Atsumu but it was just too funny watching the brothers discuss trivial things (sometimes he would join too), and having Osamu food cooked every meal while he was there?

At first, Tooru felt bad for Osamu cooking for the couple every time he came, but now he would just eat it delightfully and thank the man a handful of times while praising his food and abilities. This would often result in the brothers fighting after Osamu teased Atsumu over his praises.

Takeru did visit them as well, the boy cried so hard in his uncle's embrace the first and last night with them. First, he was scared and it was just a very emotional meeting. The last time, at the airport, he simply didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay there. Even if they spent most of the time teasing and arguing, they would also go out and send Atsumu selfies to try to make him ‘jealous’.

Argentina isn’t a place where Tooru ever saw snow. He had been told that it was rare, but sometimes it would snow, small snowflakes would fall and melt, never enough to form a white blanket on the streets.

But today was one of those rare days. It was the middle of winter, the wind blew and Tooru pulled his jacket closer to him, trying to keep himself warm. A light blue beanie on top of his head and equal light blue gloves. He was walking from the bus stop to the gym where his husband was with the team. 

He was close, two minutes away walking now when the frail-looking snowflakes started to fall, in slow motion, Tooru looked up surprised and extended his hand watching one of them graciously fall into the palm of his glove and melt. It was exciting, he couldn’t believe he actually got to see something this rare. So he texted Atsumu, he wanted to share this experience with him.

Atsumu’s phone made a noise, but it was his captain that looked at his phone after being asked to. He looked and waved at the setter.

\- Your husband is outside and says it’s snowing!

The team rushed outside, Atsumu in front of them all. While they stopped at the entrance to watch the snow without noticing Tooru, Atsumu just ran to hold him. They kissed under the few flakes that graced them, smiled, and went to the team spot so they could watch this event. 

They even took a group picture for the team page. Atsumu did too, a selfie only with his husband and a single picture of him.

**They say snow is so rare and precious but you keep stealing my attention.**

Tooru's picture made Atsumu's heart skip a beat, that smile, and light in his eyes. Tooru also wanted to post a picture of his husband, but he actually filmed the setter's reaction to his words and actions.

He squeezed his cheeks with one hand and said:

\- Smile baby, show that smile that wins me over every time.

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but there was a slight blush on the blonde's cheek and Tooru couldn’t help himself but kiss both of his cheeks multiple times. He posted and wrote:  **I love you, to the moon and back.**

Soon the snowflakes stopped falling and they all went inside once more, Atsumu carrying his husband on his back and holding his legs, while Tooru hugged him by his shoulders.

\- Atsumu, you should run two laps like that.

His captain says with a smirk, but that is a challenge Atsumu feels confident in.

\- Alright, if I do it, you pay us dinner.

He doesn’t give the captain time to reply, he simply starts to run around the space they trained in. Tooru laughs gently while trying not to impose much on his running while also talking and telling him about his day. 

Atsumu finished five laps before letting Tooru down, feeling a bit tired now but grinning, he had won. The captain shakes his head but says he will pay for dinner.

Tooru sits down on a bench and extends his legs, he feels tired even if he didn’t do anything that should tire him. He watches the training to the end and goes out for dinner with the team, the captain paying for his and Atsumu's meal, although he told him he didn’t really need to.

They came back home and fell asleep pretty quickly. It was a full day but Atsumu was free the next day, they would try to bake a cake and watch movies all day.

The plan goes, they half burn the cake but it’s edible, they cover it with melted chocolate to be easier on their taste buds. They laze around with large hoodies and shorts, limbs tangled while watching an action movie. 

The next day Tooru wakes up before Atsumu and decides to prepare breakfast, they eat together and part ways with a long kiss and some groping hands that Tooru has to slap away or Atsumu would be late.

Tooru doesn’t have much to do today, he wasn’t going to watch practice, today was a home day. So he cleaned their house taking his sweet time doing it. He prepares dinner when it’s close to 5 p.m. putting the chicken in the oven to slowly cook.

Atsumu arrives home 3 and half hours later, there is a burning smell that makes him run towards his apartment. He goes to the kitchen where the smoke comes from, opens the oven, and finds the chicken burned, he turns that off and calls for Tooru.

\- Tooru?

\- Baby?

\- Tooru, where are you?

He asks but the only reply is silence, he looks around for a note on the kitchen counter before running around like crazy in their home, bedroom, bathroom but finds Tooru in their living room. He is laying on the couch, a blanket that should be covering his body is on the floor.

Atsumu goes to him, places his hands gently on his face, and then frowns, he shakes the man gently getting no response, the fear starts to fill his veins. He searches for a heartbeat, it’s almost non-existent.

He pulls Tooru to a flat surface, desperation in his actions, he grabs his phone and calls an ambulance, tears silently streaming down his face. While he does CPR, 30 pushes and 2 breaths.

He does it until the paramedics arrive, they take control of the situation and let Atsumu ride in the ambulance. He feels numb, a bit unsure of what’s happening in his surroundings, he just keeps holding Tooru’s hand and watching the machine that says that his heart is beating right now. The paramedics managed to stabilize him just in time.

He is tired, not only from his training but from the CPR and this whole situation. At the hospital they ask if he wants to call someone, he gives his brother's number and Tooru’s sisters and asks to inform them. He follows the doctors until he can’t, then he stays in that same place looking at the doors, waiting for something.

Osamu doesn’t waste a second when receiving the call, he buys a plane ticket, packs a bag as fast as he can, and goes to the airport waiting for his flight.

Atsumu is now sitting, a cup filled with water beside him, he doesn’t have the strength to hold that small plastic cup. The nurses decided to let him be instead of trying to ask him if needs anything. He simply didn’t reply and kept himself looking at the ground, trying to tame his tears while looking up every time a doctor came from those dreadful doors.

He couldn’t hear the whispers and he was taken by surprise when his captain sat down beside him in silence, a hand over his shoulder. 

\- How did you know? 

He asks after a while, a weak whisper. 

\- My mother works here, she recognized you.

Atsumu looks up to him, teary eyes but is grateful and nods, the captain knows and nods back as if saying he would relay his thanks to the woman. They stay there, slowly the ones who were closer to Atsumu and Tooru start to pile up the waiting room. There are the main players from Atsumu team, his trainers, Tooru’s former teams, and even some of the national team.

There are so many people there, waiting, hoping for the best. They talk between themselves, talking about how awesome it would be to have Oikawa to set to them once more. How it would be awesome to gather at the dinner place they usually went to and just share a moment and hear their stories. Some even talk about the couple and some moments that were the best but at that time were just embarrassing.

Atsumu thought this all would bother him, but he is just happy there are so many people here that want the best for his husband, that want him well and still by their side.

The man who called him years ago after hearing Tooru fall is there as well, it seems they still exchange texts, his old neighbor is as well, he offers him a coffee cup. Atsumu feels a bit calmer by now and not on the verge of a panic attack so he accepts, only to find it wasn’t coffee but hot chocolate.

It’s been hours since they got here… Actually, it’s been 4 hours. Some had to leave but not without asking someone to warn them if something went wrong, somehow there was a group created with everyone to keep them updated, the ones who couldn’t be there.

The party was reduced to ⅓ of the people. The medical staff appreciates, his captain had to go but said he would come back as soon as he could. The one who took the seat to his right was the old man, José, and on the left was Tooru’s old captain and an ace.

\- How...?

Atsumu looks at one of the players and sees him trying to not cry. He didn’t really realize how many people Tooru had touched, even before he came along, he had already his life. Tooru had so many people that loved him, did he know that?

\- I just found him in the living room, chicken burning.

The other nods and sniffs, Atsumu decided to finally look at his phone, there it was the group with all the people that came around and some others that couldn’t but wanted to be updated. Then he found another new group, a Japanese group he could say. Former teammates, friends from high school, and such gathered confused at first then they received the news. Osamu told them, there was also a private message from his brother saying he was already on a plane, that was over an hour ago. 

**Still waiting to know more.**

He texts the last group, there are too many texts so he puts the phone back in his pocket. It takes another hour before a doctor comes and asks for Atsumu. 

\- You're the husband, right?

\- Yes.

\- Ok. - The doctor looks around to the peering eyes. - Let’s go to his room and I will tell you everything first.

Atsumu nods and parts with the friends that were also waiting. They both enter the room but only the doctor leaves after a good few minutes of talking, there is no sign of Atsumu, but the doctor says he would come whenever he felt comfortable and would rely on the message.

There Tooru lies, connected to machines and a mask that provided oxygen. Besides all those machines the only noise was Atsumus breathing that seemed like he had forgotten how to do.

It was hard to breathe or even stand, so he fell on his knees, sobbing, fist-clenching over his heart. While he cried for Tooru, he begged for him to open his eyes, to say something, to move his pinky, any type of signal. He would take anything after what the doctor said.

Anything would be fine if it gave him hope against the fated words. The fate they were fighting for so long now, and everything seemed to be on their side, Atsumu thought he could still have some more time.

Why now? Why? How? How could he make this any better? He’s not sure what he feels, maybe numb with all the pain, hollow. He wants to cry in silence and lay beside his husband waiting for him to open his eyes, smile at him, and ask for attention. He also wants to scream and shake him, force him to react to the medication.

A nurse comes in, he asks for her to tell the others, he doesn’t even have the courage to take his eyes off of Tooru and to miss any signal he could have.

Time. He needed a bit more time with his husband, to exchange ‘i love you’s, to make sure Tooru knows how much he is loved and Atsumu also knows he is loved. How beautiful he is, how wonderful, he wanted to say everything that he needed for Tooru to know. Not only for Tooru's sake but for his own.

He is not ready to let go of his hand, but if he was, to be honest to himself, he would never be, even if they got the chance to grow old and grey and fat and grumpy, it would never be enough but right now it felt so unfair.

Why was life so unfair to them right now?

After a while, someone comes in, Atsumu isn’t sure how long it has been since he entered that room. It’s his captain, that pats his shoulder and looks at Tooru with such sadness in his eyes.

The old man comes in as well, trading places with whoever came before. They talked with Tooru as if he was awake, they tried to cheer Atsumu up, giving hope that everything would turn out alright.

It isn’t until the next morning that Atsumu is woken up, he didn’t even notice to fall asleep. It’s his twin, he brought his favorite food and is sitting down beside him in silence.

\- How are you?

Atsumu shrugs his shoulders, not sure about how he feels at this point. He just feels like a mess, a bit miserable.

\- How is Tooru?

Osamu asks and his voice is suddenly closer to a whisper as if he would bother the other. Atsumu shrugs his shoulders once more, this time adding a sigh.

\- The chances are so small… - He starts and feels the tears piling up again. - It would be a miracle for him to keep going on… And we don’t live in a fairytale, do we?

\- But there is still a chance!

\- I know! But that isn’t enough, even if Tooru is the strongest man on this earth it will not guarantee his life! I’m sick and tired of hearing everyone trying to give me false hopes!

Atsumu raises his voice. He is so tired, he just wants Tooru to open his eyes, show him his smile and ask for a kiss, to whisper an I love you. But that sounds like something that will never happen again. He feels numb, Tooru is cold, so he pulls the blanket over him, tucking him in.

\- I’m sorry, I’m not sure what to say… - Osamu whispers, a single tear streaming down his face.

Osamu didn’t really believe this was their reality. Tooru was a brother to him as well, even if he could be as annoying as Atsumu, they were still family, very present although far away. How could this be coming to an end when he felt like their lives just barely started.

\- Tsumu.

The blonde looks over his shoulder, his face is wet once again thanks to the streaming tears that seem to not cease any time soon.

They look at each other for almost a minute and then hug, hold each other. Because the pain is too much for a single person to bear alone.

  
  


Two days go by. Osamu visits every day, different people come and go to offer Atsumu some words and feelings that he does not want. Some just cry silently seeing Tooru, others talk to him like he was awake, there are so many reactions. 

But the one that struck Atsumu is when Takeru runs inside the room, bed head, face red, and those eyes that scream he has been crying for too long. Takeru almost jumps at Tooru, but Atsumu holds him. Tooru’s nephew looks at the man on the bed for long seconds before hiding his face on Atsumu's shoulder and sobbing.   
His cries are so painful to hear, Atsumu finds himself crying again with his nephew.

They cry together for a while longer, eventually, Takeru sits beside his uncle and holds his hand, talking in the middle of hiccups, trying to calm himself down. He is not a child anymore but he feels like one right now, since he is being so emotional.

Late at night, Atsumu is alone again with his husband, he lays his head on the man’s bed and holds his hand. He is tired, eyes heavy with crying so much. This pain feels unbearable. 

\- ‘tsum.

The man lifts his head, he swears this voice belongs to Tooru, but his eyes are still closed and the voice is so raspy, so weak.

\- Tooru? - He asks getting up from the chair and looks at his face, he has an expression of pain.

\- Baby? 

Tears stream down Atsumu's face when he sees Tooru's eyes slowly open, fortunately, Tooru only had an oxygen mask and not a tube or he wouldn’t get the chance to hear his voice.

Atsumu lunges himself to hug Tooru and kisses his forehead, showering him in his tears.

\- Hurts. 

His voice never raises, it’s just a painful whisper, Atsumu nods and clicks on the button to call the doctor so he could give him something for the pain.

\- I love you. 

Atsumu says in mid of tears while just looking at his husband's pretty face. There is a small smile on his face now and he swears he can feel so much love from his gaze.

\- I love you. 

The words are whispered back to him, three little squeezes in his hand. Atsumu wants to say so much, tell him so many things, but he can only cry and try to not forget how to breathe.

Tooru opened his eyes, he was talking to him, squeezing his hand.

He scrunches his eyes closed, from pain, Atsumu can only bet. He clicks on the buttons a few more times, trying to urge them here.

\- Takeru was here, Osamu as well, and your team and mine and the national team and coaches and everyone. Our old neighbor and the old man, Tooru so many people came to see you. Do you know how much you are loved?

Tooru smiles and opens his eyes to look at his husband, he takes the mask and signals for Atsumu to get closer. They kiss.

It feels like one of the first times they kissed, magical as if love was endless like their souls were fated to find each other.

\- I always feel loved, especially by you.

\- Yea… Me too, I can always see the warmth from your eyes.

Tooru smiles.

\- That’s good. I just… feel so much love… while… looking at you.

There are some strange expressions now besides his pain look. Atsumu asks him what’s wrong but Tooru can’t really speak and if he could he would tell Atsumu he seemed to have gone blind from one eye.

It was scary, but Tooru couldn’t really do much, his body didn’t reply to him. Atsumu is pale, the machines are doing more noise now, or maybe that is just on his head, but he is scared to his bones, he runs to the outside of the room. Screaming for someone to help him, Tooru… There is something wrong.

Finally, someone comes to aid him, they ask him to wait outside. Half an hour feels like a lifetime, Osamu is there, he had just come in, he always came earlier besides he couldn’t really sleep at his brother's house.

\- Tsumu? 

He asks worried, Atsumus leg bounces, he is biting his fingers, almost drawing blood. 

\- He woke up and now I don’t know what’s happening.

There is a beginning of a smile on Osamu's face but seeing the worry on his twin, he knows it’s really something big. Even if they aren’t sure about it. They wait, another fifteen minutes for the team to leave, only a doctor stays behind. The nurses leave crying and so does the second doctor.

\- No. - Atsumu whispers watching all in front of him. He runs inside the room he was just talking with him an hour ago.

\- I’m sorry, we did all we could.

He doesn’t listen to those words that make Osamu fall onto his knees, crying while hiding his face in his hands. Atsumu runs inside and grabs Tooru hands that feel cold, purple-ish lips.

\- No! Tooru wake up! Wake up!

He shakes him, he slaps him, he pleads, he begs, he cries. He does everything that he can think of but in the end, he rests his head on his husband's chest and sobs, crying out his pain.

His heart feels like it’s being ripped from him, everything is slipping from his hands through his fingers. He feels weak like he could faint, he screams his pain out in a cry. Osamu walks inside, towards his brother, rubbing his back, but never looking at Tooru. He can’t.

Atsumu holds onto his husband, head on his chest still. 

\- Please Tooru, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me yet.

The man can only cry. His heart is shattering, but he can’t do anything, for himself or his husband. Helpless and lost, heartbroken, he feels his world spin for a second or two.

But there was nothing to be done, Tooru was gone, his warmth, everything Atsumu loved about him, it was nothing but a memory now.

A beautiful, yet painful memory, because he couldn’t create anymore.


	2. drunk in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not related to the chapter beforehand, but a peace offering for those who I hurt with the angst, i hope this one makes you feel a bit happier

There is a time in our lives that we start to wonder, where we are, where we have been, where do we want to go. The people we have surrounded ourselves with and the new people that keep coming into our lives. Nothing stays the same, even if you wish for it with all of your soul.  
Sometimes you just want to lay in bed, drowned by your blankets, and ignore the world, ignore how you feel, the void that fills your mind and makes you feel like you don't want to use the day to the fullest. That you just don't want to see anyone or even talk. But then... There is usually one creature that can change that, even if temporary.

\- Atsumu! Why are you so glooming today? - The man asks while entering his bedroom, they haven't known each other for that long, but there is this familiarity that makes them feel at ease with each other.  
\- I just am, no reason.  
Oikawa scrunches his nose, he didn't really like to hear that, but not really knowing what to do to help his friend, he jumps to the bed and makes himself comfortable.  
\- What are you doing?  
Atsumu turns his head to look at the other setter, a confused look.  
\- Who the hell knows. - Oikawa says laughing and flicks Atsumu's forehead.  
\- You should know!  
But the intruder just shrugs his shoulders.  
\- How did you even get in?  
\- Last week when we got drunk you gave a spare key.  
Atsumu looks with wide-open eyes at Tooru.  
\- I did not.  
\- Yes you did, you also kissed me and told me I was the better setter.  
Atsumu looks at him and sits up, Tooru still lays comfortably on his bed, hands behind his head. Atsumu refuses to admit he would do such a thing and even less say Tooru was a better setter.  
\- I did not!  
\- Ok, maybe you didn't say I am the better setter, but you're just in denial baby.  
There he went, Tooru with his pet names that made Atsumu's stomach flutter, his heartbeat go a bit faster than usual. Did that mean Atsumu had truly kissed the other setter?!  
\- I didn't kiss you either.  
Tooru looks at him, he can feel the heat from his gaze as if he is being studied. Atsumu squirms under his gaze and waits for a reply, he just needs to know if it's true or not, he doesn't remember most of that night, but he did not expect to do anything as rash like this. He had been crushing on Tooru for a few weeks now, but he always thought it would go by with time. Even more when they became friends, real close friends but it just got worse! Getting to know Oikawa just made him slowly start to fall for said man.  
\- But you did, should I remind you about it?  
Atsumu suspects his words, his tone hides something, but he does not know what. Slowly, hesitating, Atsumu nods, he wants to know what he did.  
There is a smirk on Tooru's face and Atsumu feels a chill go down his body, maybe he shouldn't have agreed? Oikawa sits up and gets closer to Atsumu and starts to whisper in his ear, while his hand slides slowly to his tight, closer to his knee as if he didn't want to make Atsumu uncomfortable.  
\- You touched my thigh, just a tad bit higher, and caressed like this, ever so gently. You whispered in my ear, like this...

Atsumu feels like he is vibrating under his touch, under his voice like Tooru had put a spell on him. But did he really did all this to the other last week when they went to the bar, so they could spend some time together?  
Suddenly, Tooru doesn't say anything and Atsumu stops feeling his breath on his ear, Oikawa kisses his ear shell, before trailing slow kisses down his neck, towards his jawline. Atsumu is blushing under all that attention and trying not to squirm under. 

\- Do you remember now or should I keep telling you what you did?

There is a hint of teasing in his voice and Atsumu doesn't know what to reply, he has vague memories but none match yet with what Tooru is telling... showing him.

\- A need a bit more.

He can't believe he phrase it like that, there is a flash of a panic look, but Oikawa doesn't really mind it and just goes to straddle his hips, hugging the blonde setter by the shoulders.

\- Push me away if you don't want to or don't like it.

Atsumu isn't sure what he means but finds out very soon when soft lips touch his own. He can feel Oikawa tensing as if waiting for him to push away as if he is waiting for rejection. Atsumu thought the kiss scene was dreamt by him, but it would seem it wasn't so regaining his pride and confidence. He holds the back of Tooru's head and lays him down, lips still attached, he just kisses him with his own very soul.  
After a few minutes, they feel breathless but they can still feel the ghost touch of the other lips, it's taunting not having them pressed against each other. Oikawa wraps his legs on Atsumu's waist and turns their positions.  
He kisses Atsumu once more, letting his bodies melt together.

\- Do you remember now?

This time Atsumu smirks at him, loving the light blush that dusts the Grand King cheeks, at least that's what his friend called Oikawa once.

\- No, I think you should remind me a few more times.

Oikawa understands immediately what he means, he does his best to remind and never let him forget how it feels, to be held and kissed by Oikawa.

[...]

Atsumu was now visiting his brother's shop, maybe give him a hand for a few hours since he didn't have practice and felt restless. Osamu looked over his shoulder weirded out by his quiet self, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him now? 

-Tsumu, what's wrong?

He finally decides to ask, he sounds annoying as if he didn't want to ask about it, Atsumu doesn't really catch his tone so he looks at his brother and Osamu swears he looks like a kicked puppy.

\- Oikawa... We haven't really been talking and you know...

He knew, it was supposed to be a secret love interest, how Oikawa had come over and reminded his brother of the hell vision he had when coming to get his drunk brother. But Atsumu was more discreet than he would assume, Osamu knew Oikawa had gone to his apartment, Atsumu told him that, but not what they did or talked about, he had no idea.

\- Why?

\- I don't have the courage to text him? - Atsumu tries with an embarrassed look, Osamu can't help himself but punch his twin shoulder.

\- Then how do you want to talk if you say nothing?! Fucking dumbass!

Atsumu lowers his head nodding softly, they don't say much more about it, but after Atsumu is done helping around the shop and has a bag with some food, he says he going to try to meet up with Oikawa, maybe bring the food as a peace offering.

\- Wait, give these to him. - Osamu says giving his brother a smaller box and Atsumu frowns looking at his brother.

\- Why do I never get the good stuff?

\- If you do well, I'm sure he will share with you.

And with that Atsumu is leaving the shop, bag in hand while he texts Oikawa to make sure the other was in his place and is free to meet up. Oikawa takes at least 10 minutes to reply, Atsumu almost gave up on going to him, but he is free and he thinks "here goes nothing".  
After a taxi ride that took longer than he wished for, he arrives, Oikawa is waiting at the entrance, sunglasses on and a white shirt with a few space doodles on the chest pocket.

\- Hello! - Atsumu says smiling and Oikawa returns with a smile of his own, Atsumu feels lighter now.

\- Oh, did you bring something?

\- Food from my brother shop.

\- Oh! Let's go!

Oikawa is excited and grabs Atsumu's hand without really thinking about it twice and brings him to his room. It's mostly clean with a shirt lost over a chair and his bed that seems to have been made in a hurry. Oikawa sits on the end of the bed, not holding Atsumu hand by that time, and looks at him, waiting to see what would he do.  
Atsumu sits on the floor in front of him and looks up with a small smile.

\- How have you been?

\- Tired, what about you? - Atsumu offers him the box, Oikawa whispers a thank you before opening it.

\- Tired as well... - He says his voice almost coming to a whisper at the end. - I've missed you.

Oikawa looks at him, surprised. He too had missed Atsumu, but he didn't really expect to hear those words from him. There is a slight blush on both of their faces. 

\- Mmm, I've missed you too. Come, sit here. Let's share.

Atsumu doesn't waste a second and gets up to sit beside Tooru, they share the meal commenting what their favorite was, they almost argued about one of them but Oikawa decided to end the argument with a quick stolen kiss that left Atsumu silent and shocked.

\- Why did you just kiss me?

\- Because you wouldn't shut up and I was right.

Atsumu huffs, Oikawa was so not right in his perspective. But... If it meant to be kissed because he wouldn't stop talking he could think of something. And so he started to tell him, very detailed about this past few days they haven't talked. He explains what he did, his team, what he felt and he thinks about it, but another kiss to keep him quiet doesn't come.

\- You didn't make me shut up. - He says tilting his head confused. Oikawa laughs softly at his words, so he was trying to get Oikawa to kiss him?

\- I didn't, I like hearing about your day.

Atsumu blushes and turns his head to the other side, why was he doing that to him, did he know Atsumu liked him? There is a gentle touch, he holds Atsumu's chin before guiding him to look at Tooru. He half expected a gentle smile, but no, Tooru was grinning as he had just won the lottery!

\- But if that was what you wanted, you could just have asked me to kiss you.

\- Or I could simply kiss you.

Oikawa doesn't really expect him to react that way, but he wouldn't complain about it truly, he simply smiles and raises an eyebrow as if he was challenging Atsumu, who takes it to heart and brings the other closer to himself so they can feel each other warmth while they kiss.

They spend the rest of the day wrapped in each other, forgetting for a moment a life outside of the room even existed, they were too focused on each other to see anything else, and it felt like bliss. 

Time went by again, Atsumu and Oikawa still talked but there was this cloud around their heads about what they were to each other, did that last day mean they were a thing now, a couple? Were they just having fun? What were they?

It was confusing, but for now it was alright, Atsumu would be able to meet with Oikawa soon enough, be could then try to see how they would behave with each other and then ask, maybe he should simply ask Oikawa if he wanted to be his boyfriend, but for some reason, he felt already his heart beating way too fast, just by the mere thought of it. If only Atsumu knew that Oikawa shared the same thoughts like his.

\- Oikawa!  
\- Miya!  
They both hug and laugh at each excited greeting. They give some space to each other and start walking while talking about what they had been up to these days. They walk down the streets, the sun falls giving space to the moon, shops light up their store to try and call-in customers. But they are too busy looking at each other, talking and asking questions, trying not to blush when their hands brush each other, they stop for a second or two, when Atsumu grabs Tooru's pinkie with his own, then they smile and keep on their way.

\- Woah, your room looks nice. - Tooru says while entering Atsumu new flat, it wasn't big, only one bedroom a small living room, and kitchen, but slowly he was building it to become home because he didn't have the need to have a bigger house right now.  
\- It's small but...  
\- It gives me home feels, I like it. - Tooru smiles at him, Atsumu wasn't exactly surprised by his words, or maybe he was but most of all, he was surprised at his own feeling of having him there, in his little safe space. But he wouldn't know how to explain his feeling about this situation.

Both of them don't waste much time making themselves comfortable with each other once more, soon enough they are laying around the bed while watching some movie, but their attention isn't really in the movie, since they were more interested in what the other would say and talk about everything they had done until now. They did so much while apart, but for some reason, it felt like they never left each other arms.

Sometime later, Oikawa was showing some music he had liked the most while in Argentina, they may have or may have not had a dance battle. Nobody won, they were both terrible dancers, but it was a fun moment, they laughed together and then ate some quick dinner they cooked earlier.

\- Tooru... - He whispers while looking at the one he kept falling for.

\- Hm?

\- Kiss me? - There is a slight blush dusting his cheeks, but it's so light, that if Tooru wasn't already admiring him, he wouldn't have noticed it.

Oikawa smiles, before kissing him softly, bringing their bodies together. With his hands around Atsumu's waist, the blonde didn't waste much time before pulling Oikawa closer, by holding the back of his neck, his other hand upon the erratic heartbeat of the other.

\- What else? - Oikawa asks a thumb under the other's shirt, caressing his skin.

\- Be my boyfriend?

Oikawa looked surprised at Atsumu, but didn't make many ceremonies, he kissed him, once more, mumbling in between kisses multiple yesses.

\- So we are together now? - Oikawa asks him after all those little kisses, Atsumu smiles at him and nods. They were finally together. That night, was just the start of the relationship they would blossom as time went by, it was just the first night together before many others that were still to come.

[...]

\- Atsumu! - Tooru calls his boyfriend while pointing his camera, Atsumu looks and smiles making a peace sign.

\- Oh that was a good shot. - Tooru says excitedly while looking at the picture he just took.

\- Pay attention to me, I'm right in front of you. - Atsumu whines lowly and Tooru smiles at him before throwing himself into his arms.

\- All the attention that you want baby. 

They smile at each other before kissing softly, just a peck since they were outside and didn't want to attract any undesired attention. They end up walking around the park, took some pictures, ran around while laughing at each other, teasing one another, and as the sun started to set they went to their shared apartment.

The place they build their home in. Together.

\- So good coming home. - Tooru says after getting out of the shower with only one of his boyfriend shirts and his underwear.

\- Yes. Home. - He smiles while staring at the brunette for a minute before tackling Tooru into the bed while laughing.

They told themselves in whispers as if it was a secret their "I love you's" while losing track of time within their home and themselves. 

[...]

\- Atsumu! - Tooru whined while opening the front door and taking off his shoes, only to be taken by surprise when he couldn't really see much, all the lights were off, only a faded one came from their living room. Curious about what was happening he followed the light, to find the space light up by a few candles they had around - most probably as home gifts from his parents and friends.  
\- Welcome home! - Atsumu says with a happy grin, wearing some comfortable clothes, and waiting for his boyfriend's reaction to seeing the fort he built.  
Tooru took a while and almost choked on his words when tried to ask.  
\- Do you have the day off tomorrow?  
\- Yes, as you do! So we can spend it all together.  
Tooru looks around, before holding his fist against his heart and then running to his boyfriend's waiting arms.  
\- Thank you, I love you! - He whispers before kissing him.  
\- Do you like it? - Atsumu asks kissing his temple.  
\- I love it, I can't wait to love you and annoy you all day long.  
They look at each other for a few seconds in silence before laughing. Atsumu brings out some of his brothers cooking and they spend the rest of the night watching some movies while cuddling and exchanging kisses.

[...]

\- They are so annoying. - Hajime mumbles to Osamu who nods agreeing, but doesn't really say it. The couple could be so annoying cute, it left them sick. It wasn't like they didn't have lovers, but those two were simply too much sometimes.  
\- Well... I guess this way, they only ruin a house with their antics.  
They laugh at that but soon join the couple that was battling in Just Dance, competitive as ever, they just didn't know the bet they had, whoever won, got a wish granted from the other... No limits in the wish, they could ask for anything. 

\- Shut up it's clearly me who is going to be the winner!  
\- No way! You suck at this game!  
\- Oh you know what else I suck?  
\- Me?  
\- Yeah baby.

They look at each other, Tooru winks and they fall into giggles.

It was a tight fight, but Atsumu won, maybe because Iwaizumi had sided with him and Osamu wasn't that motivated to win, but Atsumu did and now he could wish for whatever he wanted from Tooru.

\- What's your wish? - Tooru says after they return home, they took a quick shower together and were now laying in bed, Atsumu with his head on Oikawa's chest.

\- I wish for... Can I ask you for my wish later?

Tooru nods and cuddles his boyfriend's side. Oikawa falls asleep easily while Atsumu mind runs marathons, he knows what he wants for his wish, but did he have the guts to ask for it? Would Tooru agree with him?  
Time, time, time. They spent as much time as they could together, alone or with their families and friends. They used their time to shower the other with love. When one of them was down, the other was ready to pull them up and shake him until he was ready to take steps by himself. It wasn't always easy, but it was worth it, oh so worth it. When they saw the other smile, everything... Everything would be fine. So the time came and went as it pleased, but they stayed and he wanted to stay with Oikawa for much longer, as long as possible. Even when the creature made him feel all those emotions, he was sure he did the same, but it was okay, at the end of the day he still found his way to the other man's arms, found his way to his home. He did - agree with his wish, Tooru screamed a big yes a week after when they had the day off together and Atsumu finally revealed his wish. The couple was just too excited about it and it would stay forever in their memories, how they almost fell into the lake when Oikawa threw himself into his fiance's arms. He was home.


End file.
